rnefandomcom-20200213-history
Introduction
The King Is Dead, Long Live The King! Basic Player Rules All hail the new king! Before we can start the day-to-day management of your fiefdom, we'll have to set up your main character. Overtime, you will have more characters to control in your soon-to-be vast empire. But for now let's start with one. First, give your character a name. There are three character archetypes to choose from. Each one comes with a list of traits that will affect your character. Here is a link to the description of each trait. You will add 3 of each trait to the Trait list on your character sheet for your King or Queen. Depending on your trait, you may need to create additional characters as your retinue. In addition to your character sheet, you will have a city sheet and army sheet. More details are located here. Creating Your Retinue Depending on the size of your fiefdom, you will want to create additional characters to assist in tasks across the world. As the player for this realm, you will be in charge of any role-playing for these additional characters. A retinue character sheet will be similar, except they will not have an archetype. Retinue bonus rolls are also different. When you create a new retinue, you roll 1d6 and distribute the points among your Acumen. Character Sheet Name: Role: Archetype: HP: Defense Score: Acumen: * Administrate * Charisma * Intelligence * Martial * Wisdom Traits: Inventory: Bio: Retinue Sheet Name: Role: HP: Defense Score: Acumen: (A/C/I/M/W) Traits: Inventory: Bio: Name Your character's name. You can make a lineage this way. Role Your character's current role. To start, most players will begin as a "king" although you may go by any title the Game Master is comfortable with. Some ideas for your retinue roles are: magistrate, cardinal, queen, scribe, stable master, yeoman, blacksmith, craftsman, jester, general, and vizier. You will want to label your role in a way that fits with your fiefdom's needs. Archetype Archetypes are for the ruling player only. Some features and abilities will require multiple leaders which will have different archetypes. Acumen Acumen is the skill necessary to perform certain tasks. The GM will ask you to roll a D20 to perform certain tasks based on your acumen points. To set these points up for a new character, read your Archetype and Traits - they will give you additional dice rolls based on the traits. As you build up, you will grow these skills throughout the game. Administrate This is the overall management skill necessary to perform tasks throughout the fiefdom. A high administrate score allows you to efficiently construct buildings, collect taxes, execute plans, and perform mundane legal activity. A low administrate score might cause others in the government to doubt your leadership! Charisma What they don't teach you in school. This affects everyone, not just the general public, perceive you. Whether you are a smooth-talker, or just plain good-looking, charisma allows you to get your way. A high charisma acumen might allow you to win debates, give rousing speeches, convince stubborn characters, and forge alliances. A low charisma score may cause your plebs to revolt in disdain! Intelligence A gentleman and a scholar. Intelligence affects your need to understand and relay that information to others. Intelligence is not just about book-smarts, it also affects your skill at reading people and situations. A high intelligence score may allow you to write treaties, create laws, conduct espionage, and have successful diplomatic arrangements. A lot intelligence may allow other, smarter players to take advantage of you! Martial Sometimes words are not enough. Wars and duels are common in the world, and having skill in this is common and useful. Most importantly, a high martial score will allow you to conscript recruits for your military. High martial acumen allows you to win duels, lead your men into battle, and intimidate your opponents. A low martial score might get you assassinated! Wisdom A wise man demonstrates truth to others without direct ties to knowledge. In Realms And Empires, this often comes in the form of religion, although there are sage advisers who may give you wise counsel without supernatural causes. A high wisdom score means you are pious, can generate tithing, make successful appeals to a deity, study ancient magic, and make understand cryptic phrases better than others. A low wisdom score may cause your people to blame any unfortunate disasters on their heretic king!